


手风琴

by Raffinose



Category: Plant Goddess种菜女神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raffinose/pseuds/Raffinose
Relationships: Jake Hsu only, 徐鈞浩水仙
Kudos: 1





	手风琴

第一个吻从门外便已经开始。  
许强其实不知道自己和徐晓帆差不多高，在他的印象中，徐晓帆总是很有压迫感，这让他觉得对方是比自己高出一些的。  
直到第一个吻落到他的唇上。

夜里的走廊寂静无人，徐晓帆急匆匆地拉着许强通过走廊，感应灯被这脚步声唤醒，照亮算不上宽敞的走廊。  
徐晓帆从没有像现在这样焦急地寻找过自己家的钥匙，他觉得自己心里有一团火在烧，他必须靠近许强，才能获得一丝清凉。  
他也确实这样做了。徐晓帆揽过站在一旁忐忑等待着的许强的肩膀，吻粗鲁地落在了许强的唇角，许强吓了一跳，却避无可避，只能任由徐晓帆闭着眼睛在他唇上无限索取。

这是许强第一次与别人接吻，视觉被剥夺，他只能依靠其他感官来了解这个世界。而现在，是他第一次不觉得自己缺少什么，因为此时此刻只要依赖于唯一的感官——触觉就可以了。这种体验对许强来说很新奇，他感受着这个多少有些凶狠的吻，尝试着回吻。  
这使得本就狭窄闷热的走廊更加让人喘不过气，吻快要变质。  
徐晓帆渐渐在许强的回吻中缓和过来，他的手急躁德探入许强的衬衫下摆，用力地磨挲着白嫩的腰侧。

走廊的灯光突然消失，许强一无所知吻着对方，徐晓帆却像回过神一般拉开了距离，好像克制着什么，用钥匙打开门，拉着许强进入同样不算宽敞的屋内。

来的路上徐晓帆一直没有松开过许强的手，他执拗地用行动告诉对方，他是可以替代那根拐杖的，许强不知为何也完全信任了他，将自己交给未知。  
回到家的徐晓帆好像重新获得了安全感，不再像刚刚一般被情绪与情欲所控制。他牵着许强的手，小心翼翼的带着他绕过玄关处的障碍，引导他慢慢走进他的房间。

“刚刚…对不起，在走廊里那样对你。”徐晓帆像是小孩子认错一样对许强这样说着，一边让许强坐在自己的床上。  
“我没关系的……”话未说完又被吻住。

知道了自己会被接受，徐晓帆更加亲昵地吻着许强，唇齿相依，他温柔地仔细舔舐着许强的下唇，舌头再探入他的口中，有些急躁地撬开齿缝，探进去纠缠许强的舌。  
徐晓帆好像被这个吻所安抚，他的暴戾渐渐软化，加上对许强的奇怪愧疚，主动权被交给了许强。

坐在床上的许强凭直觉搂住徐晓帆的脖子，他开始渐渐掌握接吻的诀窍。狭小的屋内没有风扇，两个人只能感受着彼此湿润温暖的鼻息。  
许强先是有些费力地仰着头与徐晓帆接吻，接着慢慢揽着对方坐在自己身侧，他扶着徐晓帆的肩膀，将他温柔却急切地放倒在床上，来不及估计距离，他胡乱地起身跨坐在徐晓帆的身上。

这对二人来说都很新奇，徐晓帆从未像现在这样无条件地接纳过什么人，两个人肢体上的接触让许强感到安心。  
或许是本能，许强一只手撑在徐晓帆的颈侧，一只手缓缓伸入徐晓帆的衣物下面。也许是因为许强的手很冰，或者是其他什么缘故，在被触碰到的瞬间徐晓帆颤抖了一下，这细微的动作没有逃过许强的注意，他安抚性地一边亲吻一边轻抚对方的腰侧，再慢慢向上抚摸。  
这抚摸让徐晓帆动摇，在接吻过程中他一直没有闭上眼睛，许强的墨镜早已被摘掉，他注视着近在咫尺的人微微皱着眉，闭着眼沉溺于两人之间的吻。

衣物被掀起到胸前，乳头暴露在愈发黏腻的氛围中，许强的手抚弄着其中一边，不时拉扯着乳尖。  
略显尖锐的疼痛与酥麻并列，总是占据在徐晓帆脑中无名的急躁被挤走，取而代之的是对更多感官刺激的渴望，又或者那急躁变了味道，变本加厉渴求着许强的触碰。  
这种急切促使徐晓帆稍稍推开许强，将自己的扣子解开，脱掉了碍事的衬衫。接着轻吻了一下许强的嘴唇，仔细地帮他解开纽扣，脱掉衣服，随手扔在床边。

带着薄汗的身体贴在一起，这感觉就像融为了一体，没有阻隔，两个人的吻变得绵长，好像没有尽头。  
徐晓帆抚摸着盲人纤瘦而白皙的身体，渐渐向下，解开了许强的腰带。许强用更深的吻表明了对这一行为的默许，徐晓帆接着解开了他的裤子拉链。  
徐晓帆隔着内裤抚摸着许强已经硬起来的下身，沿着柱身上下抚摸，只是接吻，渗出的前液就已经打湿内裤。  
与许强给人的印象不同，他的下身尺寸大得惊人，隔着内裤被抚摸便更加涨大了一些。徐晓帆将内裤拉了下来，炙热的阳物弹了出来暴露在空气中，许强的呼吸急促起来，更用力地拥抱着徐晓帆。

许强被徐晓帆用手取悦着，因为住在按摩店提供的住处，许强自己都很少这样触碰，更何况是被别人像这样有些粗暴地对待。他不自觉地喘息出声，凑在徐晓帆的耳边，凭直觉亲吻吮吸着他的耳垂。  
这让徐晓帆的动作更加猛烈。敏感的耳垂被舔舐，喘息呻吟呼出热气全部打在自己的耳畔，徐晓帆觉得自己的大脑都快被烧坏了。  
他一边动作着，一边分心脱下了自己和许强的裤子。肌肤相贴，微小的摩擦在许强那里都会无限放大，更别提是这样直白的接触。

徐晓帆抓住许强的手，引导着他握住二人的炙热，跨坐的姿势正好让二人的下身贴合在一起，再用手覆盖住许强的手，引导他缓慢却用力地撸动。  
与许强不同，徐晓帆是不怎么流出前液的体质，却完全被许强渗出的液体打湿，前液流了两个人满手，被体温加热得更加黏腻。下面与男人的下体贴在一起感觉很奇妙，跳动的脉搏通过下身撞击到心里，更加沉迷。  
他们湿漉漉地在密闭的屋子里互相取悦，身体和唇都密不可分。

是徐晓帆最先忍耐不住，他破坏了原有的节奏，用力地冲撞进许强的手中，呼吸变得急促困难，熟悉的异样快感流过心头，他喘息着大幅向上挺动，终于射在了许强手里。  
很久没有自慰，乳白色的液体射得到处都是，他大口呼吸，享受着高潮的余韵。许强当然感受到了，他的动作变得轻缓，不去刺激刚刚高潮过的敏感部位。  
对于徐晓帆能够接受自己这件事，许强是很高兴的，甚至有些感激。此时此刻许强想要离开已经满足过一次的徐晓帆，自己不重要的，他有满足到就好了，却被徐晓帆拉住胳膊，阻止了他的离开。

带着浓重的情欲，吻再次侵入许强的唇舌，他的下身被徐晓帆撸动着，这样温柔的频率让他很舒服，却也知道无法到达顶峰。  
突然徐晓帆的手停下了动作，离开了许强的下体，温暖的手离开自己，温度的流失让许强感到赤裸，不安全感让他紧紧抱住徐晓帆。  
徐晓帆安抚地吻着许强，从旁边床上的便利店塑料袋里拿出了回家路上买的润滑剂。他不想让许强再受伤了，他从未像现在这样想要什么人开心起来。

冰凉的润滑剂倒在手心，徐晓帆没有搓热便向自己的后穴探去。这比他想象的要困难，他必须将臀部抬高，好方便自己的手动作。这使得没有完全软下来的下身紧贴着小腹，两处黏腻的感觉没有让他感到害羞，反倒是动作加快地扩张着自己的后穴。  
他们没有交谈，许强花了点时间意识到徐晓帆在做什么，他露出只有在唱歌时会露出的笑，侧躺在徐晓帆旁边，撑着头，吻着徐晓帆的脸颊，眼睛，嘴巴。

扩张的过程漫长，等不及完全扩张好，徐晓帆就拉着许强回到他的身上。布满紫红色青筋的下体贴在自己的大腿内侧，几乎被烫伤。  
徐晓帆用涂满润滑剂的手摸了几把许强的下身，许强扶着自己试图找到那个入口，由于无法看到，试了几次都滑开，他有些沮丧无措。许强的感受总是写在脸上，徐晓帆看了出来，伸手摸到许强的那物，另一只手掰开臀瓣露出扩张好微张的小穴，迎接许强的入侵。

进入的过程还算顺利，徐晓帆好像天生就可以包容许强，许强一边进入一边深吻着他，直到两个人终于融为一体。  
进入到底后许强的小腹贴着徐晓帆的臀瓣，一时间没有动作，留给徐晓帆和自己适应。徐晓帆紧搂着许强的脖颈，难以控制地喘息，下面咬得很紧，许强只是插入就差点射了。  
在接吻的过程中，徐晓帆些许地抬高臀部，小心地蹭着许强，许强动作起来。润滑剂和前液混合，只是轻微的动作便传出咕叽咕叽的水声，徐晓帆好像感觉许强更大了一点。

进出渐渐顺利，水声混合着皮肤间的撞击声充斥着整个屋子，温度升高，两个人已经大汗淋漓。  
许强双手撑在床上，满是情欲地皱着眉，他微微眯着眼睛，这给徐晓帆一种错觉，他好像在看着自己。一开始的不适过去，徐晓帆开始感受到在许强动作时会擦到某个地方，微微酥麻，这感觉让徐晓帆再次硬了起来。

徐晓帆专注地看着上方的许强，想要将他现在这个与平时截然不同的样子记在心里。他开始配合着节奏摆动臀部，迎合着许强的动作，也是随着本能找着自己最舒服的角度。  
许强的动作开始激烈，每一下都比上一次撞得更深，频率稍稍放慢，却每一下都更加用力。  
“快射了…”许强声音已经沙哑，在徐晓帆耳边这样说着。  
徐晓帆察觉到许强想要离开他的身体，便下意识地用双腿挡住他的去路，许强的动作越来越快，最后低吼着射在了徐晓帆的身体里。  
他一边小幅度地抽动下身射精，一边深深地吻着徐晓帆，徐晓帆感受到内里被滚烫的液体灌入，也跟着射了出来。这导致小穴收紧，还在高潮期间的许强更加用力地向里面撞了几下。

两个人拥抱彼此，久久地亲吻着。

在那之后许强便成为了徐晓帆家里的常客。  
他们在狭小局促的房间里热烈地亲吻彼此，无数次地融为一体，带给彼此快乐。

他们对彼此上瘾，他们在对方身上找到了只属于自己的解药，也找到了与这个世界的连结。  
也或者是毒药，但他们甘之如饴。

-END-


End file.
